powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Trip
"Time Force Green!" Trip is Time Force Green of the [[Time Force Rangers|'Time Force Rangers']] and a native of the planet Xybria, thus making him the first non-Earth native Green Ranger. History Trip is the naive member of the team, since his society is one without secrets. As such, he is sometimes gullible, leading to negative consequences. Trip looks up to the other Rangers, but is a good Ranger in his own right. He is extremely skilled with technology, having created the Electro Booster weapon as well as their robotic owl, Circuit, whom he is very close to. Trip is also willing to stand up for what he believes is right, such as when he tried to protect a mutant named Notacon (who did not want to be evil) from being destroyed by Eric Myers just because Notacon was a mutant; Trip even put himself on the line to protect the poor mutant, and Eric deliberately missed the pair, sparing them. Trip is really trustworthy and friendly mainly to Katie (yellow Power Ranger) who is closest to him. Wild Force Trip was partly responsible for the reform of Nadira. He forced her to help a woman in labor, and the vision of the newborn made Nadira reconsider her customs. The trip was sent back to the future by Wes, but he accompanied the others to the present to help him fight. Later he returned with the other Time Force Rangers to fight against the Mut-Orgs along with the Wild Force Power Rangers both teams located the Mut-Orgs that were in a power plant, then they went to a place where they were to avoid rewriting the timeline, Trip along with Danny, Max and Lucas went to the control room of the plant thus preventing the reactor from then proposing Putrid intervened but Lucas, Danny and Max covered him until he tripped it, then both teams of Rangers faced the already weakened Mut-Orgs finally destroying them with their Chrono Blasters, Crystal Sabers and accompanied by the battlers of Wes, Cole and Eric, then surprised at the miraculous recovery of Ransik, all headed for a field day organized by the Princess Shayla in Animarium. He once again returns to his own time. Legacy of Power The Time Force Rangers were featured in a chronicle of Power Ranger history compiled by Tommy Oliver shortly after he formed the Dino Rangers, which was found by the nascent Ranger team in the Dino Lab. Super Megaforce Trip and the other Time Force Rangers returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. He returns to his own time again. Boom! Studios Based from Outpost One, the Time Force Rangers investigated a fracture in space time, caused by interference in the past, which endangered the entire multiverse. In an attempt to repair it, an explosion pierced the Megazord, resulting in the Green, Yellow and Blue Rangers being sucked into the fracture. Powers and Abilities Thanks to a green gem embedded in his forehead, he has the ability to read minds, pinpoint locations, and see the future in some instances (although this power should not be relied on, as it kicks in arbitrarily and without notice). Green Time Force Ranger Zords *Time Flyer 3 Arsenal *Chrono Morpher **Green Time Force Power **Chrono Blaster **Chrono Sabers **V-3 *Green Vector Cycle *Electro Booster *Time Jet Ranger Key The Time Force Green Ranger Key is Trip’s personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Jake Holling (Super Megaforce Green) who uses it to fight as the Green Time Force Ranger. Although it has not been used yet, it has been seen in the toyline. Notes *Trip was the first Green Ranger who did not originate from Earth. *Trip is the last Green Ranger to be a part of the core team until Bridge Carson. **This also makes him the last Green Ranger part of the core team in the first Saban era and the last one in the Post-Zordon Era as the first Green Ranger in the Disney Era is Cameron Watanabe. *He was the only Time Force Ranger, and the first Green Ranger, to not have a last name. **Scripts cited his last name as "Regis". *He is the only Ranger with green hair. *The jewel on his forehead gives him something in common with Dex from the planet Edenoi. Appearances * Power Rangers Super Megaforce **Episode 20/Finale: Legendary Battle ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' }} See Also References Category:Time Force Rangers Category:Post-Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Non-human PR Rangers Category:Aliens Category:Intellectual PR Rangers Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:PR Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Legendary Rangers Category:PR 3 Category:PR Youngest Rangers